De Magia , Luna Y Amores::
by jakiikiryuu
Summary: Fic situado a mitad de Luna nueva . "-Isabella Marie Swan…prometes ser la guardiana de este poder y utilizarlo con prudencia-" no podía oírla muy bien solo quería que parara esto -Si …-suplique. Chan charan Y asi me convertí en Bruja , Demonios odio tanto esto! como si mi vida no fuera suficientemente complicada EXBXJ
1. Brujas y Acantilados

**N/A:** Obvis y los personajes no me pertenecen bueno fuera :A , ya saben de quien son así que disfrútenlo , es mi segundo fic hecho con amor la historia me esta dando y dando vuelta desde hace tiempo así que espero y les agrade.

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Las brujas existen **

El agua se revolvía oscura con una fuerza brutal y yo, bueno estaba parada al borde del acantilado, quería oírlo de nuevo lo necesitaba tanto no me importaba que fuera lo último que haría en mi vida, valía la pena. Pero que pasaría después, Jacob… en verdad puedo hacerles esto a el y a Charlie.

Enserio quería saltar y echarlo todo a perder? , jake el hizo lo que pudo por "repararme" sufriría , yo seria la causa de su dolor le haría lo que "el" me provoco a mi , maldita conciencia, solo lo quería escuchar que me gritara mi angel enfurecido como la ultima vez era mucho pedir?

_-No queda tiempo, no queda tiempo- _

Una voz a mis espaldas llamo mi atención , no era la del hermoso angel que alucinaba con ansias oir , me gire olvidándome del objetivo. de mi estadía aquí para descubrir que el intruso era nada menos que una anciana muy descuidada hasta cierto punto daba miedo, se acercaba a mi con ojos de psicópata , mecánicamente di un paso hacia atrás o al menos iba a hacerlo hasta que sentí mi pie en la nada y decidi que no seria lo mas inteligente asi que me aleje un paso del borde de ese acantilado

**-Tu me sirves-** me hablaba a mi?, " _ey inteligente ahi alguien mas_?" era obvio que me hablaba a mi, yo le servia? Para que jodidos! , seguro era una loca traficante de órganos y bien donde esta la voz de mi adonis , es acaso que la viejilla chiflada también le había asustado a el. Ridiculo. Lo se un vampiro con miedo a las ancianas , vaya isabella tu si que eres creativa, bueno si el no hace acto de presencia es por que no corro peligro cierto? Mas me vale relajarme

**-Creo que usted me confunde con alguien, yo no sirvo de mucho, enserio créame, hace un instante planeaba aventarme de este acantilado-** confieso encogiéndome de hombros necesitaba distraerla para salir de aquí

**-Niña tonta , pero si tienes potencial por que harias eso-** dijo la anciana soltando una carcajada acercándose mas a mi , sobra decir que me tenia bastante nerviosa**-A ya veo , mal de amores eh picara, no te preocupes eso a todos nos pasa…al menos no perdiste tu virginidad con un centauro, me ves sufriendo, claro que no-**dijo divertida , ahora resulta que era una especie de adivina y zoofilica tambien..como con un centauro...eso existia? , fuchi. **-…pero querida lo tuyo es un caso peculiar no , mira que enamorarte de un vampiro y después de un transformista…espera tu los conoces como licántropos no? Jajaja va a ver un buen triangulo amoroso ahí cariño lastima que no lo presenciare …- **que acababa de decir mi boca estaba abierta juro que no entendía nada , como sabia ella la existencia de los vampiro y por que dijo que estaba enamorada de un licántropo eso no es verdad yo amo a Edward…mala idea pensar en su nombre. Lleve mis manos a mi estomago sentía que se había abierto la herida, ardia. Si como no triangulo amoroso esta señora andaba peor que yo.

**-No se …de que esta hablando-** me abrase con fuerza, estire mi brazo advirtiéndole que no se me acercara pero que persona tan mas rara, no parecía mala, la mire por un momento sus ojos no encajaban con su cuerpo, y no me refiero a que los tuviera mal , si no que en ellos no había signo de edad , se parecían a los mios en la juventud, ella se dio cuenta de mi indiscreto análisis.**-Lo siento…-**murmure aun intrigada por su presencia en ese lugar, que nadie podía cometer locuras a sus anchas

**-Vaya, muy observadora…-** se acerco aun mas ignorando mi postura**- me gusta-** sonrió de manera amplia mientras su cuerpo era envuelto por una brisa, alguien podría pellizcarme , ya estaba pensando seriamente en aventarme del acantilado esto se estaba volviendo escalofriante, busque algo a lo cual aferrarme pues delante de mi estaba una joven hermosa no como Rosalie , ni Alice , esta era una belleza diferente era a leguas humana, donde estaba la anciana que le había hecho. **- Niña tranquila soy yo, la ancianita entrometida dejame confiarte que tienes delante de ti a una hechicera muy poderosa digiérelo con calma no quiero que te desmayes aun no…-** se acerco hasta mi con suma rapidez poniendo su mano sobre mi espalda**- Tranquila, ni que hubieras visto al diablo, créeme no te agradaría-** rio dándome una palmaditas, pero que carajo ocurría aquí , me zafe de su agarre groseramente

**-Aléjese de mi , ya tengo suficiente con personajes míticos o como se diga , enserio-** grite eufórica, hechicera, lo que me faltaba, ahí que agregarlo a la lista y yo que pensé que Harry Potter solo era fantasia, existirá Hogwarts? Apuesto a que si , y esta debió de haber salido de ahí

**-Oye, tranquila , no voy a tratar de comerte o chupar tu sangre , no es mi estilo**- solto burlona yo la mire fulminante osea estaba drogada acaso? Me nacieron una ganas de aventarla al acantilado, ya tenia suficiente de vampiro y lobos , todos ellos paseándose y sintiéndose lo mas especial del mundo haciendo mi existencia miserable por ser tan condenadamente normal, torpe y humana.

**-Me vale un sorbete cual sea tu estilo , platicas cordiales , seducción de adolecentes , venta de brebajes , NO ME INTERESA!-** le grite exasperada no se si fue por el miedo o por que en verdad odiaba a lo que sea que tuviera enfrente

**-Eres tan graciosa-** rio de manera sincera asustándome aun mas**- Bueno no me da tiempo de formalidades asi que utiliza tu cabecita para entender rápido ok-** me hablo como si estuviera retrasada que le pasaba , creo que ya me había aventado al acantilado y ahora estaba alucinando no? **- Me están cazando quieren mi poder, son personas malas eso lo siento probablemente sean vampiros italianos, no se , no quedan muchas como yo , están cerca- **miro hacia el bosque parecía asustada **- Este poder no puede morir conmigo entiendes?-** me tomo de las manos y me miro fijo , sentí un escalofrió horrible

**-Yo…que pretendes, no puedo ayudarte, lo siento-** dije perpleja se oían gritos a la lejanía, quizás ella quería la protección de los lobos pero no podía pedirle eso a jake, dudo que accedieran a ayudarla, sin mencionar que aborrecía la idea de que el se enfrentara a vampiros por una desconocida loca

**-Si pudes ayudarme, tu eres seras mi sucesora-** sonrio ampliamente, si definitivamente estaba loca como podía creer semejante estupidez si apenas podía cuidar de mi es mas Jacob lo hacia la mayoría del tiempo y asi estaba cómoda. Ahora imagínenme a mi asi de torpe pero con poder probablemente termine incendiando Forks y eso no seria bueno.

**-Te volviste loca, mejor dicho yo me volvi loca debo estar soñando….-**solucione en voz alta, si esto tenía que ser un sueño, es irreal, las brujas no existen. Bueno si existían los vampiro y los hombres lobos por qué no habría de existir la magia Jacob me había hablado tantas veces de eso podría ser cierto, claro que si.

**-No , no queda tiempo Isabella …-**cerro los ojos mientras se aferro al agarre de mis manos yo quise zafarme pero sus uñas se volvieron cadenas o garras el chiste es que estaban muy feas , ahogue un grito esto era tan…espeluznante_**-Por el poder de los 4 elementos…que la naturaleza me otorgo Yo Camilla Di Salvo invoco un traspaso de poder–**_ debajo de nosotras se dibujo un circulo dorado mis ojos estaban incrédulos una ráfaga de aire nos envolvió quise moverme pero me fue imposible me tenia encarcelada con sus garras_**-Los días se vuelven noches , la luna y el sol se unen siendo cómplices mientras el amor sincero nos fortalece nuestro poder se extiende…-**_ comenzó a susurrar una sarta de tonterías que no entendía solo comenzaba a sentir un extraño cosquilleo extendiéndose por todo de mi cuerpo

**-Ya casi…-** susurro con los ojos cerrados, caí al suelo un dolor muy fuerte me sacudió que estaba pasando iba a morir? a caso esta bruja me estaba matando , bueno ahí que admitir que era mejor que morir asi que por aventarse de un acantilado**-****Isabella Marie Swan…prometes ser la guardiana de este poder y utilizarlo con prudencia-** no podía oírla muy bien solo quería que para esto , era como si recibiera energía eléctrica a través de sus garras

**-Si , para esto …-**suplique mientras sentía como poco a el dolor se calmaba**-Por favor…-**

**-Con eso me basta, no te preocupes tu futuro suegro y su tribu te ayudara, recurre a ellos-** sonrio la mujer esa mientras para mi sorpresa me empujaba fuera del circulo**- No te dejara morir…-**articulo sin decir una palabra, yo solo sentí caer hacia un gran vacio , no… no podía morir no antes sin escuchar la voz de mi adonis no era justo.

El agua me recibió con fiereza, apenas puede guardar aire, las olas se peleaban mi cuerpo vaya al menos alguien luchaba por mi, ironico…demasiado, no apareció, ni su voz ni su imagen.

Por que… no era suficiente miserable mi vida, moriría asi, no quería esto era una tontería quería vivir quería ver la sonrisa de Jake , se lo debía , quería incluso entrar a la universidad . no me iba a dejar morir asi, que caso tenia si incluso mi objeto de pensamientos suicidas no pensaba un segundo en mi, me había dejado y en cambio yo le entregaba mi vida, no el no lo merecía no se merecía mi dolor no cuando jugo con mis sentimientos. Mis brazos se movieron al igual que mis pies tratando de salir a la superficie sin éxito alguno la corriente me empujo hacia lo que parecía un arrecife, mi cabeza choco con algo duro y áspero haciendo un ruido sordo , todo me dio vueltas pude ver la sangre en el agua. Demonios mil veces demonios , enfoque mi vista , puede haber fuego en el agua?, por que estaba viendo algo parecido…no…era victoria si era ella , una alucinación? Ya no sabia distinguir la realidad de lo irreal. Jacob no podía pensar en otra cosa mas que en el por que en estos momentos …

Algo jalo mi brazo con mucha fuerza dejando la delicadeza a un lado, sentí que el agua dejaba mi cuerpo y unos brazos me aferraban a la vida…del frio mar a un caliente asador oscuro todo lucia oscuro

**-Por favor bells quédate…por favor no me hagas esto-** su voz me provocaba dolor como había sido tan insensata que está pensado, el sufría por mí, por mi estúpida inmadurez

**-Ja..ke…perdóname…-**mi garganta quemo desee que me hubieran degollado pero lo pensé bien y eso me mataría asi que no, descarto la idea de una vez

**-Bella…-**Su voz sonaba feliz, enojada o algo similar

**-La bruja…arriba…-**señale al acantilado el me vio como si estuviera loca , no me creía? Me tomo en brazos y comenzamos a movernos **–encerio…-**

**-No hables , te oyes fatal … estuvo bueno el porraso no?, descansa cielo-** le obedecí no por gusto si no por que en verdad me sentía muy mal , cada respiro dolia, cada palabra , demasiada sal en mis pulmones, senti un golpeteo en mi pecho con cada movimiento y me di cuenta que era un dije dorado…no había sido un sueño esa bruja me hizo una bruja! Después de esto me tiraran a loca y no mas deportes extremos.

""

""

"""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

Continuara obviamente (:

* * *

N/A: jejeje prometo que se pondra mejor ,

mi segundo fic no sean crueles jajaja , espero que lo reciban bien y hagan criticas constructivas se aceptan sugerencias chicas! disfrutenlo, corto por se el primer capitulo los demas seran largos ok gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer (:


	2. Indicios de Magia

**CAPITULO DOS: Indicios de Magia **

"El amor no renace solo se trasforma y crece o en su defecto muere y se sepulta para siempre "

**-No me mires asi…-**susurre fastidiada, no soportaba que yo fuera la causante del gesto tan enojado de Jacob, enserio, por que no sonreía cuando lo hacia se parecía al guapo de Taylor Lautner, lo habrá notado alguien más aparte de mi.

**-Como quieres que te mire, si actuas como loca-** suspiro sentado en el piso con su cabeza recargada en un brazo del sillón en el que yo estaba acostada-**No debiste saltar del acantilado no sin mi Bells…que tal si no hubiera llegado a tiempo- **le mire por un segundo su voz se notaba afligida, no, yo no quería que el sintiera eso

**-Yo no salte!-**dije en mi defensa y era verdad, esa vieja bruja me había empujado, aunque claro al principio era yo quien había decidió saltar del acantilado pero eso no importaba no? **- Una anciana hechicera loca fue la que me empujo-**

**-De que hablas bells- **respondió riendo, bien me estaba tirando a loca y era lógico yo lo haría si estuviera en su lugar**-otra ves con eso de la bruja –**negó con la cabeza teatralmente

**-Se que suena a locura pero es verdad…-**me levante furiosa encarándolo, agarre con mis manos el dije y se lo mostré, el también se levanto del suelo, haciéndome sentir tan pequeña, si me siento pitufa**- Ves esto, apareció en mi cuello cuando tú me sacaste del mar, jamás lo había visto- **me miro extrañado, bien, ahora tenía su atención**-Me lo dio ella, creo que se llamaba Camilla, estaba a punto de lanzarme del acantilado cuando ella apareció…-**hice una mueca no me agradaba mencionar lo del acantilado**- Hablo sobre unos vampiros italianos que la cazaban, y que a alguien le tenia que dejar su poder, adivina a la elegida-** me apunte con cara de sufrida, aun no podía terminar de creer esto, suficiente tenia con lo de Victoria…cierto, si yo en verdad era poseedora de un gran poder, tenia más posibilidades de sobrevivir, y de no arriesgar la vida de la manda, podría defenderme sola, sonreí esperanzada, barrería el piso con el cabello de Victoria. Claro que no me imaginaba a mi haciendo eso, pero era lindo suponer.

**-Despacio, tranquila-** dijo Jake mientras sonreía, parecía aguantarse un evidente ataque de risas, por poco le pego una patada ahora resulta de que iba a dudar de mi si yo jamás le eh mentido, excepto por las demás veces que lo e hecho. Como sea no es el punto

**-Te estoy diciendo la verdad, ella era una bruja! Y ahora yo lo soy!-** me cruze de brazos mirándole de mala gana, vaya, yo tenia que creerle a todo mundo sobre su naturaleza ya sea vampírica o lobuna_ , como carajos se diga_, y yo no les podía decir que era bruja por que dudaban. Bastardos.

**-Siempre lo has sido…-**murmuro soltando una pequeña risotada, bien, el lobito se lo gano, me quite mi zapato y se lo arrogue en la cara, era obvio que no le había dolido, _aunque como quisiera_ **-Discúlpeme no me vaya usted a convertir en sapo-** se tiro al sofá abrazando sus rodillas según el con mucho miedo

**-Deja que aprenda cómo y veras-** le respondí con una sonrisa malévola, ojala que sea pronto, me pregunto si tendría que comprar una barita o algo asi, las venderan en Forks? tan estúpida yo, era obvio que no.

**-Ya bells, no te enojes-** dijo jalándome del brazo para que me sentara a su lado**-Te creo lo sabes bien siempre voy a creer en tus palabras, asi que ten cuidado con lo que me digas por que será la absoluta y única verdad para mi- **tomo mi rostro en sus manos , haciéndome sentir mas pequeña, temi por lo que fuera hacer últimamente nuestra relación se tornaba tan confusa no solo para el.

**-Lo tendré en mente-** respondí juguetona apartando mi rostro de sus manos, mire el collar que colgaba de mi pecho era muy hermoso y llamativo **–Que se supone que haga, por donde debo empezar- **dije recostándome en el sofá obligando a Jake a sentarse en la orilla mientras yo descansaba mi cabeza en sus piernas…sus piernas…torneadas y firmes…mis ojos se encontraron con su abdomen desnudo y perfecto.. era tan calido…tan musculoso…se sentía tan bien, si tan solo mi mano por accidente tocara la piel desnuda de su pecho... _"Ey enferma es tu amigo" _cierto cierto, me obligue a clavar mi mirada en el techo y dejar de observar el pecho desnudo de Jake, _Imaginalo con camisa _me obligue a repetir una y otra vez en mi cabeza.

**-Estas sudando, tanto te estresa-** pregunto Jake divertido**-Oh el ambiente aquí esta muy caliente-** Jodeme! dijo Jodete si, jodete. Como se le ocurría decir eso con esa risita suya de seductor adolecente. Por suerte conserve la calma no pude evitar ponerme roja como tomate en plena cosecha, pero mi rostro lucia con sarcasmo, gracias dios.

**-Si no sabes cuanto-**murmure entrecerrando los ojos, y con una risita divertida, a el le encantaba tanto ponerme nerviosa, pero hoy no, no lo dejaría**- no me estresa, es solo que no se que vaya a pasar, Jake, ahora ahí magia dentro de mi-**no pude evitar sonar emocionada y es que era justo si yo me merecía esto, con lo que había pasado yo me había vuelto un ser gris, vacio. Y ahora era una especie de bruja con poderes, bueno aun no sabia si podía hacer magia y esas cosas, pero lo sentía en mi cuerpo esa extraña energía ansiosa por salir

**-Para mi siempre hubo magia ahí dentro-** su voz sonó tan tierna mientras con un dedo apunto a mi corazón, le mire de nuevo dejando la espectacular vista del techo, en sus ojos había tanta ternura que me envolvía lentamente en ella, lo que dijo hizo latir mi corazón ruidosamente logrando arrebatarle una sonrisa, claro que el había notado mi cambio de ritmo cardiaco.**-La manera en que late y se esfuerza por no mostrarse dañado…-**susurro poniendo su mano en mi pecho**-Isabella la magia, es algo que note en ti la primera vez que te vi- **porque me hablaba de esa manera sentía que mi corazón emprendía una carrera

**-Tu tienes el poder de provocarme las más grandes alegrías, las sonrisas, los pensamientos mas profundos incluso los miedos mas inquietantes y todo eso…fue antes de que esa bruja te encontrara-**No me había dado cuenta que ya no estaba recostada en sus piernas. Con mis codos me apoyaba en ellas, estando tan cerca de su rostro, todo lo que me había dicho era hermoso hace tiempo que no me daba la oportunidad de dejar que alguien me hablara asi, pude haberle cambiado el tema, pero no quise , en verdad quería oir todo eso que sus labios pronunciaban. Era momento de decidir.

**-Jake…yo…-**susurre viendo sus labios, no podía, no aun…no quería dejar ir su recuerdo, era demasiado pronto _seis meses y contando no te parecen suficientes_, en realidad no mucho.

**-No tienes que decir nada-** pego su frente con la mía en una sonrisa cómplice, sabia que el me entendía, como quisiera corresponderle**- Me tengo que esforzar mas no?, seria un tonto si no lo hiciera-** rio tomándome en sus brazos, le agradecía tanto esto, pegue mi cara a su pecho desnudo, su corazón latía fuerte igual que el mio , me sorprendí sonriendo.**-Cuando estés lista para hacer brebajes de amor te encargare uno-** soltó una carcajada y yo le secunde mientras le daba un leve y pequeño manotazo en el pecho

**-Te cobrare doble-** conteste cerrando los ojos, no quería perderlo, era demasiado egoísta.

**-Ya veremos pequeña cara pálida-** apretó mi nariz delicadamente con dos de sus dedos yo me hice para atrás por poco y mi cabeza se estrellaba contra uno de los brazos del sillón

**-Basta, quileute fastidioso-** dije poniendo mis manos en su cara, era tan fácil respirar con el aquí, si no pensara en que aun ardía mi garganta y la arena en mis pulmones todo seria fantástico, por fortuna con la cercanía de Jake mi ropa se había secado asi que no tenia frio ni tampoco iba a enfermar. La noche caía y la luz de la luna se metía por la ventana, que hora seria, tenía que regresar a casa…

**-Lose, amas mi compañía y no quieres ir a tu casa**- puso su mano sobre mi cabeza, yo la quite mientras me levantaba del sofá sin muchas ganas. **–Mañana estaré temprano afuera de tu casa lo prometo-**

**-No me gusta que estés lejos, con victoria rondando el bosque-** en verdad lo odiaba esa mujer estaba loca de remate

**-Hey, ya lo habíamos hablado cielo-** se levanto tomando mi mano, deposito un beso en ella con sus labios ardientes _Ay vas de enferma otra vez es tu amigo tu lo quisiste así, ahora te aguantas, _me dieron ganas de darme un martillazo

**-Yo se que ya lo hablamos pero no me termina de convencer-**refunfuñe con los brazos cruzados sobre mi pecho y en un gesto infantil me limpie el beso que hace unos momentos el dejo en mi mano

**-Discutiremos esto después, porque tu padre y el mío ya vienen**- maldije por lo bajo cuando escuche el carro de Charlie acercarse, mire el pantalón que llevaba jake y una mancha roja le adornaba el parecía no darse cuenta, si tan solo le prestara atención a otra cosa que no fuera yo. Vamos no puedo fingir que eso me molesta, la verdad me encanta tener toda su absoluta atención.

**-Jake que tienes en el…-**apunte con mi dedo, sin poder terminar la frase ya que sentí un horrible mareo todo se volvía borroso hasta ahora pude sentir el dolor en mi cabeza, lleve una mano a donde punzaba y mi cabello estaba pegosteoso lo que toque no me agrado en lo absoluto. Lo último que recuerdo fue la cara horrorizada de jake después todo se volvió de un color carmesí.

Alguien estaba susurrando, todo lucia extraño a mi alrededor…no estaba en la casa de Jake, el bosque no se miraba tan lindo como siempre, se sentía muy raro una especie de energía extraña.

De donde provenían esos susurros, donde estaba Jake, toque mi cabeza y no encontré ninguna herida

**_-Bella…-_** esa voz angelical llenando de nuevo mis oídos, le busque con la mirada esperando toparme con su figura en cualquier momento pero por desgracia eso no sucedió, lagrimas rodaron de mi rostro, quería verlo anhelaba tanto su contacto por mas peligroso que esto fuera.

**_-Edward por favor…regresa…-_**gemí adolorida sintiendo como algo se abría paso desde el fondo de mi estomago, espere a que el vacio me llenara y me hiciera sentir miserable.

**_-Ay vamos, enserio le vas a llorar todo el tiempo, creí que tu y el lobo tenían "algo" hace rato querías cenártelo -_** que rayos hacia esta vieja aquí, ósea yo suponía que esto era un sueño no se supone que estos son sobre cosas que uno desea y que yo recuerde no desee verla**_- Quita esa cara no seas descortés-_** dijo Camilla acercándose a mi, yo aun tenía cara de tonta mientras le miraba fijamente, creí que estaba muerta, bueno, esto era un sueño lo mas probable es que si lo estuviera.**-No estoy muerta-** me miro con algo de molestia**-Aun no…-** sonrio con satisfacción

**_-Entonces como es que tu…-_**

**_-Te lo resumo, porque parece que tienes problemas de aprendizaje-_** se burlo tomando mis manos, sentí un escalofrió con su contacto, le mire molesta ahora resulta que era una lenta. **_-Mira ese collarcito me permite comunicarme contigo, te preguntaras como puedo hacer eso si te di mi magia, bueno soy precavida no se te concedió todo mi poder solo una parte mayoritaria, seras completamente poderosa el dia que yo muera- _**me miro seria y a mi se me escapo un gritito, donde estaría ella en este momento, los vampiros la atraparon o alcanzo a huir tenia muchas dudas.

**-No se por dónde empezar, tengo demasiadas dudas, al ser una bruja que se supone que haga- **lo que dije pareció molestarle ya que me solto un manotazo en la nuca

**_-Numero uno jovencita, nosotras no somos brujas-_** contesto molesta mientras yo la miraba fulminante como se atrevió a soltarme tremendo manotazo**_- Somos fieles servidoras de la Luna O del Sol, unas Hechiceras-_** contesto orgullosa con una sonrisa de satisfacción.**_- A mi me escogió la Luna, estamos destinadas a proteger lo que mas queremos por eso el amor es nuestra mejor fuente de poder, aquel corazón que no sea capaz de guardar este sentimiento no pude ser una hechicera-_**le mire extrañada no entendía muy bien eso de la luna y el sol…el sol…me hacia acordarme de Jake.

**_-Por que me elegiste a mi-_** dije confundida

**_-Fácil, porque no tenía muchas opciones-_** su carcajada me tomo por sorpresa asustándome y luego me ofendió su comentario, le mire con un gesto molesto

**-Yo no te pedi nada, pudiste agarrar a un venado o a caperucita aprovechando el bosque variado de forks capaz y te la encuentras-** respondí enojada, como si esta tipa me hiciera un favor

**-Tu eres la caperucita querida, solo que la historia con tu lobo se vuelve interesante-** dijo otra vez en tono burlon, le di la espalda no tenia por que oir sus malos chistes

**-No se de que hablas-** dije cruzándome de brazos

**-Ya no te enfades, no lo dijo para hacerte sentir mal-** me tomo de los hombros y me giro con suma facilidad**- estoy aquí para enseñarte y explicarte- **su tono de voz sono mas gentil y parecía sincera

**-De acuerdo pero no quiero que hablemos de mi vida sentimental-** ella asintió accediendo a mi petición, me sentí tan riducula diciendo eso yo no tenia vida sentimental era un caos total.

**-Si tu no quieres por mi esta bien-** se encogió de hombros cerrando un momento los ojos

**-Que pasa?-** pregunte al ver su cara un poco distorsionada, como si se tratara de un televisor con mala señal, estaba a punto de desaparecer o al menos eso parecía

**-Estoy débil…pasar tu poder a otra persona no es nada sencillo-**dijo con una sonrisa forsada mientras se reponía**-Ahora necesito que pongas atención, estaras sola en esto, bueno no completamente sola, se que Jacob te ayudara-**abri mis ojos como sabia su nombre…bueno, estábamos hablando de una hechicera, supongo que a estas alturas debe saber mas que yo de mi propia vida, eso me incomodaba mucho**-Tienes que tener claro que eres protectora de los 4 elementos y el bosque es tu hogar, tu refugio, al igual que el mar estos serian tu mayor fortaleza-** su voz sonaba cansada , no se de que manera esto me afecto por que en un momento dado me sentí sin energía como si me faltara el aire**- estamos conectadas de alguna manera de ahora en adelante sabras como estoy , para vernos puedes ayudarte del elemento agua, ya descubrirás como, de eso estoy segura no te olvides de tu elección sol o luna-**

Mi respiración se agito, supe que ella estaba apunto de desaparecer lo podía sentir, su cara volvió a desfigurarse por el dolor, una punzada se albergo en mi pecho y supe que camilla había desaparecido, como una bruma espesa…me faltaba el aire no podía respirar algo me jalaba de nuevo a la oscuridad, de nuevo el dolor en mi cabeza lleve mi mano a donde provenía el dolor , se sentía húmedo y espeso, sangre, me estaba desangrando cai al suelo carente de color, estaba en la nada, sola…sin nadie

**_-Bella por favor despierta…-_**el calor se agolpaba en mi mejilla, me era tan familiar, quería abrir los ojos para dejar de preocuparlo, me di cuenta que se estaba volviendo una costumbre muy grata que después de la inconsciencia fuera el lo primero que encontraran mis ojos.

**-Lo siento…-**murmure dándome cuenta que el calor que sentía era porque el estaba acostado en mi cama y su mejilla estaba pegada a la mia, estaba en un cuarto totalmente blanco**- Por que estamos aquí-** pregunte aturdida lleve mis manos a mi cabeza y sentí un vendaje

**-Sufriste una contusión bells… seguramente fue en el acantilado-** suspiro sobre mi cuello y su brazo me envolvió**-Basta de sustos el dia de hoy si…no creo aguantar otro mas cielo-** su agarre fue fuerte tanto que sentí que una de mis costillas tronaba**-Nos tienes a todos muy preocupados, Charlie esta afuera, no sabes la mentirota que tuve que decirle-**murmuro muy cerca de mi, me agrada tenerlo conmigo. Charlie, cierto que les diría que salte del acantilado y por eso tenia esa horrible herida.

**-Cual es la historia dime-** suplique, esperando a que haya sido creíble

**-Estábamos en la playa y tropezaste te golpeaste con una roca tu no quisiste decirme nada para no preocuparme pero cuando llegamos a la casa note tu sangrado y pues te trague al hospital después le llame a Charlie a su casa y era lógico que no contestara por que estaba con mi papa en mi casa luego marque a Bill y le dije que si no estaba Charlie con el y eso fue todo-**

**-Como es que me sacaste de tu casa si tu padre y Charlie estaban afuera…-**al decir eso el solto una risita negando con la cabeza**-Olvidalo ya se, fue muy tonta mi pregunta-** y si me pregunta fue tonta era mas que obvio que me había sacado por la puerta de atrás y claro que había llegado rápido al hospital, Jake era muy inteligente, se que no le agradaba mentir y engañar a nuestros padres pero no quería que me metiera en problemas , el siempre veía la manera en que yo estuviera bien**-Gracias…-**susurre tomando su mano, el calor rápidamente me golpeo y se extendió por mi cuerpo, demasiado agradable

**-Estoy pensando seriamente en encerrarte en mi cuarto y no dejarte salir nunca-**murmuro recargando su barbilla en mi hombro, sentí que mis mejillas se encendían**-No quiero que nada ni nadie te dañe-**de repente se levanto y tomo asiento en la silla, me miro con una sonrisa sin soltar mi mano,

**-Hija, me alegra ver que despertaste…-** dijo Charlie con una sonrisa tenue mientras se acercaba rápido su ceño estaba fruncido por la preocupación, me sentí culpable**-No sabes el susto que nos causaste a todos, yo se que lo tuyo es pasarla en el hospital , pero hija debes tener mas cuidado, no quiero volver a venir a este lugar por tu causa de acuerdo-** dijo tocando mi frente cerre los ojos asintiendo, sabia que jake estaba riendo por dentro lo podía sentir

**-Lo prometo-** dije suspirando mientras abria los ojos para ver a Jacob el estaba sentado aun con su mano en la mia sin importale la mirada de Charlie, el seguía sonriendo

**-Y eso que estaba bajo mi cuidado, bella siempre se las ingenia para meterse en problemas-** solto burlón causando una sonrisa en mi padre

**-Dímelo a mi hijo-** rodo los ojos mientras reia discreto yo los mire de mala gana, ahora resulta que los dos se ponían en mi contra retire mi mano de la de Jake aunque me arrepentí pues el frio me invadió, el se dio cuenta y volvió a tomar mi mano**-Bueno chicos iré a arreglar los papeles para irnos de aquí- **en cuanto Charlie salió del cuarto jale del brazo de jake para que se recostara conmigo

**-La vi, a Camilla-** susurre viendo su expresión tensa al mencionar el nombre de esa mujer, sabia que esta preocupado por lo que pasaría después. Por que era un hecho que esa hechicera me había pasado su poder

**-Como que viste a esa bruja, donde bells?-** le mire de mala gana**- que? Dije algo malo cielo?-**

**-Si , no somos brujas somos protectoras del sol y la luna, hechiceras-**le corregi, el sonrío asintiendo y pidiendo disculpas mientras besaba una y otra vez mi mano**- me dijo cosas muy extrañas, se veía tan agotada y lo extraño es que yo lo sentía también, debo aprender a manejar los 4 elementes, dijo que mi hogar será el bosque-**cerre los ojos tratando de recordar pero era tan borroso todo aun, tenia que aclarar mi cabeza**-se que llegado el momento tengo algo que proteger pero aun no se a que se refiere con lo del sol y la luna- **murmure pensando en voz alta

**-No te preocupes, pronto lo sabremos yo te ayudare bells , sabes que aquí estoy yo contigo-**me miro de nuevo, sus ojos me parecían tan atrayentes como si me envolvieran lento por un momento me olvide de todo.

**-Lo se…y eso me hace sentir bien…saber que te tengo conmigo-**hable sin pensar, me reprendí por ello, sabia de sobra que para Jake esto sonaba como una declaración de amor y que lo ilusionaría, pero en el fondo no me molestaba en el fondo lo único que pedía era sentir el sabor del bosque en mis labios.

**-Cielo sabes de sobra que siempre estare contigo aun si me tengo que convertir en tu sombra-** dijo riendo

**-No Jake tu jamás podrías ser una sombra, tu iluminas todo-**si estaba hablando de mas por que aun estaba sedada maldita lengua la mia, sonreí tontamente mientras la mano de Jacob acariciaba mi cara

**-No debería aprovecharme de tu estado…-** susurro acercando su rostro al mio provocando que mi respiración se agitara, me daba tanto miedo dejarme sentir algo por el, aun me dolia el pasado aun añoraba todo. Como hace rato pego su frente a la mia por que me hacia esto, por que me ilusionaba

**-Jake…-**le llame para que sus ojos se enterraran en los míos, quería que me viera que jamás dejara de hacerlo**-Yo…-**no sabia como decirlo y tampoco sabía que quería decir, asi que solo actué y estampe abruptamente mis labios en los suyos al principio sentí que nuestros dientes chocaron pero no nos importo el calor se agolpo en mi cuerpo era tan agradable el olor a pino enterrándose en mi tocando cada célula de mi frio cuerpo en comparación al de el que era casi quemador, me sentí completa…el miedo se había ido, sentí un rio de emociones desbordarse de mi corazón no podía frenar mas esto, yo sentía algo por Jake aunque me lo negara mil veces la realidad era esa. Sus labios se movían con tanta devoción que no me sentía merecedora de ella, y aun asi quería mas, mis manos se enredaron en su nuca quise alejarme como acto reflejo al ver que el no me separaba de su cuerpo pero solo logre que me apretara mas a el, me di cuenta que con el no tenia que tener cuidado podía saciar esta necesidad sin temer a ser mordida o que una ponzoña inexistente me lastimara, disfrute de su brusquedad y poca delicadeza al besarme y acariciarme, todo se volvia borroso era tan delirante el calor que sentía, estaba sudando, no había frio en sus besos no había hielo su piel era suave y calida su pecho subia y bajaba con una enloquecedora respiración me agradaba tanto ser yo la causa de su creciente locura tanto que odie cuando separo sus labios de los míos pero le perdone cuando clavo su vista en la mia , sus ojos ardían en pasión podía verlo me miraba con deseo, jamás me había visto de aquella manera me hizo temblar

**-Bells…Te amo tanto…quiero que estés conmigo-**susurro sobre mis labios, temblé de nuevo por su cercanía sentí que me desmayaría en cualquier momento que podía decirle, que estaba confundida que si sentía algo por el pero que aun no quería dejar ir a Edward , que lo deseaba tanto como el a mi , y aun asi no quería dejar ir a los Cullen, era tan injusto.

**-Yo…no se que me pasa Jake…pero tampoco quiero que te alejes de mi, te necesito mas de lo que puedo admitir moriría si te pasara algo-**no sabia que decir ni que hacer después de eso, no me arrepentía de besarlo pór que en verdad moria de ganas por hacerlo

**-Por que te cuesta tanto admitir que estas enamorada de mi cielo**- pregunto afligido mientras tomaba una de mis manos y la ponía en su pecho**-Tu me besaste, por que me deseas tanto como yo a ti, por que me amas y no quieres que me vaya nunca de tu vida-**dijo tomando mi rostro en sus manos **-Admítelo no quieres vivir sin mi y tampoco eres capaz de hacerlo al igual que yo-**

**-Yo tengo que ser sincera contigo…-**agache la mirada**- Aun lo amo, una parte de mi aun desea que el entre por esa puerta pidiendome perdón por mentirme y dejarme asi , que sus labios pronuncien que siempre me amo y que aun puedo formar parte de su familia-** el rostro de jake se volvió amarillo y sus ojos pasaron de ser tiernos a feroces como si con ellos pudiera destrozar mis entrañas.

**-No sabes lo que dices bella…-**su mano comenzó a temblar involuntariamente, tenia su mandíbula apretada, me reproche mil veces por permitir que esto pasara sabia que lo estaba lastimando nuevamente**-tu…no puedes hablar enserio…no puedes querer a ese chupasangre…no pudes querer ser una de ellos después de lo que esos malditos te hicieron bella-**soltó con poco cuidado mi mano y se levanto bruscamente tirando la silla al suelo por un momento crei que el suelo había cedido ante la fuerza de jake.

**-Jake…-**susurre intentando levantarme pero no pude estaba muy mareada, el me miro con odio mientras su cuerpo entero ahora temblaba, se iba a transformar aquí en el cuarto espere a sentir miedo pero no fue asi, se acerco con brusquedad y me rugio en la cara, quede inmóvil sin decir nada aferrada a la camilla, una luz incandescente salió de mi pecho cegando a Jacob haciéndolo retroceder, lleve mis manos al collar de ahí provenía aquel destello, un aullido partió el silencio y la persona que me había dado tanta felicidad después de la muerte rotunda de mi alma salió por la ventana transformándose **–No jake espera no…-** me importo muy poco lo mareada que estaba me levante como pude y camine casi corriendo a la ventana a lo lejos se veía la figura del lobo al que había lastimado tanto, lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas mientras gritaba una y otra vez su nombre quería que regresara explicarle que lo quería pero no como el esperaba, que estaba confundida aun tenia la herida abierta no estaba lista para olvidar a Edward no quería aun no… **-Jake…por favor…-** porque no me quería escuchar porque no quería entender lo complicado de mi posición, por que se alejaba de mi** -Jake…-**pege mi espalda a la ventana y me deje caer sintiendo como la lluvia entraba por la ventana mojando mi nunca, a donde iria, y si salía a buscar a victoria…palidecí con la sola idea, me levante de inmediato vi mi bolso en una silla lo tome como pude y me meti al baño intentando no perder mucho tiempo mientras me vestia, aun me sentía mareada pero lo ignore tenia que buscarlo tenia que encontrarlo mi corazón no podía estar tranquilo hasta saber que estaba bien.

**-Hija, estas ahí-** Charlie toco con poca delicadeza la puerta haciéndome saltar

**-Si, en un momento salgo-** balbuce poniéndome los zapatos, Sali bruscamente aun con la venda en la cabeza Charlie vio mis intenciones bueno al menos se lo imagino

**-No pretenderás salir detrás de Jacob-** le mire con reproche, claro que iría a buscarlo el corría peligro en ese estado podía lastimar a alguien**- Bill me dijo que tuvieron una emergencia en La push al parecer se incendio la casa de Emily jake esta en camino- **sentí ganas de vomitar, lleve mis manos a mi estomago la noticia me cayo de golpe, Emily ella estaría bien, como es que su cabaña se incendio la angustia me desgarro, tenia un mal presentimiento.

**-Papa tenemos que ir-** recoji mi bolsa del suelo y me encamine a la puerta, Charlie jalo de mi brazo deteniéndome yo intente safarme pero apretó su agarre fuerte

**-No jovencita, te llevare a la casa y ahí te quedaras yo ire a apoyar a los chicos, tu tienes que reposar el doctor lo dejo bien en claro-** no me dejo si quiera decir media palabra cuando me soltó y camino por delante. El trayecto a la casa fue por demás silencioso yo mantuve mi cabeza pegada al vidrio viendo a lo lejos la tormenta eléctrica, cada trueno iluminaba tenebrosamente el bosque. Charlie una ves llegando a la casa me escolto hasta mi habitación se aseguro que me tomara los analgésicos no tardo en irse dejándome en la cama lista para dormir, me recosté de lado mis ojos no dejaban de llorar ardían, esta angustia me iba a destrozar no quería dormir pero estaba cediendo ante la medicina

**-Jacob…-**susurre cerrando los ojos, no quería dormir no podía si algo le pasaba jamás lo soportaría, el collar volvió a soltar un destello entre naranja y dorado. Abri mis ojos inmediatamente sentándome en la cama mientras tomaba el collar en mis manos, esto significaba algo claro que podía sentirlo…tenia que ver con el, estaría en peligro. Mire el reloj de mi mesa y daban las 12 am, Charlie aun no llegaba…

Me levante como pude aun adormecida, tome una chamarra impermeable no me importo llevar la pijama abajo, lo más difícil fue bajar las escaleras estuve a punto de caer un par de veces fui a la cocina y tome las llaves de mi camioneta en cuanto abrí la puerta principal el aire enfurecido me empujo, me cubri con un brazo, afuera el clima en verdad estaba feo, al menos seguro eso ayudo a calmar el incendio por que la lluvia caía a mares mi camioneta no estaba tan lejos, baje los escaloncitos a duras penas entonces un rayo ilumino la noche nuevamente y dejo ver a alguien del otro lado de mi camioneta, blanco como la luna con unos ojos carmesí aterradores, no le conocía pero sabia que era y podía imaginarme que hacia aquí… mis ojos se abrieron mire hacia atrás no podía alcanzar a refugiarme en mi casa aunque esa opción no era valida no estaría protegida en mi casa con un vampiro hambriento, solo tenia que dar unos paso y abrir la puerta lo mas rápido que pudiera si es que el no me ganaba, me sonrio con maldad listo para atacarme, trate de ser lo menos torpe que pude metiéndome rápido a la camioneta cerrando la puerta justo antes de que el me atrapara, rio en mi cara frente a mi solo un vidrio nos separaba levanto su mano y arranco la puerta yo me orille al otro extremo pegando mi espalda al cristal, tenia tanto miedo. No quería morir. No asi, sin saber que jake estaba bien. Cerre mis ojos con fuerza y el suelo lodoso temblo de el salieron raíces enormes cubriendo el hueco que había dejado la puerta desprendida, mire mi collar y brillaba nuevamente, eso lo había provocado yo. Esta barrera de matorrales la había crado yo, sonreí tontamente moví mi mano y el matorral salió mas espeso las garras del vampiro lo atravesaron abriéndose paso, temblé y la barrera de raíces también temblo desmoronándose, dejando ver al vampiro enfurecido y frustrado , cerre mis ojos esperando que funcionara nuevamente pero no salió nada del suelo, tomo mi pie con demasiada fuerza jalando de el , yo me apoye en el volante intentando no soltarme , eso solo provoco su risa.

**-No tienes manera de huir…-**respiro profundo deleitándose con mi aroma**- Hueles tan bien…-** susurro, un aullido le hizo soltar mi pie, su mirada seguía enfrente pero esta vez la sonrisa se había desdibujado de su rostro, ya no me observaba a mi si no a lo que había detrás de mi , gire mi rostro y lo vi también… un enorme lobo de pelaje cobrizo mi corazón se detuvo sabía que era el.

**-Jacob…-**susurre con una sonrisa, el rugió furioso y en un ágil salto se abalanzo contra el vampiro.


End file.
